


The Doctor is following you

by Aaymeirah



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Drabbles, Fanfiction, Gen, IFD 2019, International Fanworks Day 2019, Internet, Life in the TARDIS, Set anytime when the Ponds were companions, Teasing, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/pseuds/Aaymeirah
Summary: Written for international Fanworks day 2019. A series of interconnected drabbles showing what happens when the Ponds find Eleven reading fanfiction and doing some minor time travel to follow shipping wars. What is he reading? Where did he find out about this? When did these things called shipping wars take place? Why is he even reading this? How did he come to obsess over these? And just Who is he reading about? 5 drabbles +1 ficlet, a day in the life of a rather embarrassed Doctor. (Who also happens to read fanfiction.)





	1. What

“So, Doctor, what are you doing?” Amy sits beside the aforementioned, who quickly shuts his laptop  


“Nothing, just browsing the internet.”  


“The TARDIS has internet?” Rory asks.  


“Of course.” The Doctor, offended at the suggestion that the TARDIS is unable to access signals millions of light years and three centuries away. Amy takes the opportunity to snatch the laptop out of his hands.  


“Hey!” She quickly opens it up. The browser displays a website in incognito mode.  


“Archive of our own?” She asks curiously.  


“Just a website with stories.”  


“What type?” The Doctor looked uncomfortable.  


“Fanfiction.”


	2. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the doctor get into fanfiction?

“So, where’d you get into fanfiction?” Rory joins them.  


“Someone I helped was obsessed.”  


“Of course Rory knows what you’re talking about.” Amy gripes lightly.  


“Fanfiction is stories written by fans of some media. They like it so much that they want to continue the story or even rewrite it.” Rory explains.  


“And you’re reading it.”  


“Well, some is quite good.” The Doctor protests.  


“And some quite bad.” Rory ribs mildly.  


“Don’t you two have something to do?” the Doctor asks plaintively.  


“We’re hanging around in space. We’ve got nothing better to do.” Amy and Rory share a mischievous look.


	3. When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did these things called shipping wars take place?

“So, it’s been established that the Doctor is reading a fan work. What fandom?” Rory asks.  


“Many different ones.” The Doctor accepts the fact that his friends were not going to let him forget this.  


“Though mostly I follow these things called shipping wars. People on the internet ‘ship’ other people and get very defensive over it. It’s amusing to see these conflicts over fictional people.”  


“When did all these wars happen?” Amy demands, slightly interested.  


“Early 21st century. My wonderful TARDIS just has to tweak the laptop’s settings slightly and then I’m on the internet in the year the war was most active.”


	4. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would the Doctor follow shipping wars in the first place?

“Why Doctor? I thought you’re against senseless wars? These people shipping others and getting all defensive over their ships are rather- passionate.” He shrugs.  


“For the most part, they are in fun. Fans interacting with fans and defending their preferences. I’ve seen some toxic behavior, but most fans aren’t there to destroy each other. I’m following them for fun. Heck, I’ve started shipping myself.”  


“Okay then.”  


“As I was saying, they remind me of why I fight for humans. Their passion that extends to them being invested in the personal lives of fictional characters reminds me of why I fight.”


	5. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Doctor become obsessed?

“Okay, you said that someone you once helped got you into these, how did you come to be obsessed?” Rory knew what Amy’s plan was. He had to keep the Doctor talking so she could get the laptop to see whom he was shipping.  


“I saw one hilarious post, then another. Then I had to go read the story. Next thing I knew I was debating online about the chances of certain ships ever becoming cannon.” The Doctor explained earnestly. He forgot to keep ahold of the laptop; Amy scooted away with it to see just whom he was shipping.


	6. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the Doctor reading about?

“Who?” She exclaimed incredulously. The Doctor’s face reddened.

“Rory, he’s reading a fanfiction featuring himself!”

“Let me see!” Rory eagerly read the description. “Who is Rose?”

“None of your business!”

“The better question would be to ask, why is there fanfiction about you in the first place Doctor? You wiped yourself from the world’s databases.”

“And the company that produces my TV show lost episodes accordingly.”

“You have a TV show?”

“Someone I once met was a script writer. How was I to know he would televise my adventures?”

“And I suppose you periodically update them on your doings?”

“Of course Amy, got to keep the people I’ve traveled with remembered.”

“Is there fanfiction about us?” Rory asked.

“Trust the Doctor to feed real information to a TV show.” Amy grumbled at the same time. 

The Doctor looked at his two Companions with thinly veiled concern.

“You aren’t seriously considering getting into this fandom?” Smirks.

“Doctor Who, here we come!”


End file.
